


Hearts Are Funny Things

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Rare Pairings, Romance, Seer Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Luna gives Cho some advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks StrongHermione for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Hearts Are Funny Things**

Luna smiled. She was finally a member of the D.A. She finally had friends who liked her! It was a wonderful feeling. Looking up, she saw Cho Chang walking down the hall towards the Room of Requirement as well. "Cho, what are you doing here?"

The older girl turned. "Oh, hi, Luna. I was just thinking about joining. I'm glad to see you are, too." She looked sad, but even so, Luna thought she was still beautiful.

Luna nodded. "It's time for all of us to take a stand and fight for those we love. This year will be a big one, very important regarding the impending war."

"Love's a funny thing," Cho whispered shyly.

"It is, but hearts are funny things, too. They always go after what we can't have."

Cho was silent as she pondered Luna's words. It was true, her heart had gone after Cedric, and now, he was gone. Harry was currently on her mind, and she just really didn't know what to do with her feelings for him.

"But things will work out in the end, you'll see."

Cho scrunched her eyebrows up. "You love someone?" She didn't know that Luna was interested in anyone.

Luna blushed. "Well, it's a girl that I'm rather close with. She's actually in my house."

"Have you told her?"

Luna shook her head. "She's going through a tough time, but I know we'll end up together later on."

"How do you know that?" Cho asked, her heart racing.

"Because I do. She'll try and date someone else, but things won't work out. But we'll get together next year."

"How do you know the future?" Cho couldn't help but wonder who Luna was talking about. What Ravenclaw was going through a hard time? The only person she could think of was herself. Her eyes widened.

Luna smiled dreamily. "Because I'm a seer. I can see things no one else can. It's why I'm so strange, I suppose."

Cho nodded, too surprised to even speak. She was mourning Cedric… Was his death the thing that triggered her sexual preference? Would she really fall in love with Luna?

"Well, I'll see you at the next D.A. meeting," Luna said, giving her a smile. The blonde girl turned and walked away, humming slightly to herself.


End file.
